Suttanipata
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata Sutta Nipata contains suttas on some important social & moral issues : About racism & caste. All human are equal, though there are many sub-species in plants , insects , animals & birds (3.9 Vasetthasutta ) Not by birth one is an outcast. Definition of who is outcast(low caste) is by evil actions (1.7 Vasalasutta) What is the loss and what is gain in the world (1.6 Parabhavasutta ) Who is a saint (1.12 Munisutta, 4.10 Purabhedasutta, 4.15 Attadandasutta) Buddha is against cow-slaughter & cruelty to animals. Buddha maintains that killing and eating of animals has lead to many diseases in the world. (2.7 Brahmanadhammikasutta ) The ascetics(monks) are not idle dwellers , rather they exert themselvelves to achieve the supreme goal of enlightenment (1.4 Kasibharadvajasutta ). About evil of sexual pleasure (4.7 Tissametteyyasutta) ---- I. URAGAVAGGA Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 1.1 URAGASUTTA: The Bhikkhu(Monk) who discards all human passions is compared to a snake that casts his skin 1.2 DHANIYASUTTA: A dialogue between the rich herdsman Dhaniya and Buddha, the one rejoicing in his worldly security and the other in his belief 1.3 KHAGGA VISANASUTTA: Family & Social life with others should be avoided, for society has all vices in its train; therefore one should leave the corrupted state of society and lead a solitary life 1.4 KASIBHARADVAJASUTTA: The Brahmana Kasibharadvaja reproaches Gotama(Buddha) with idleness, but the latter convinces him that he (Buddha) also works, and so the Brahmana is converted, and finally becomes a saint 1.5 CHUNDASUTTA: Buddha describes the four different kinds of Samanas to Chunda, the smith 1.6 PARABHAVASUTTA: A dialogue between a deity and Buddha on the things by which a man loses and those by which he gains in this world 1.7 VASALASUTTA: The Bramana Aggikabharadvaja is converted by Buddha, after hearing his definition of an outcast, illustrated by the story of Matanga, told in the Matanga Jataka 1.8 METTASUTTA: A peaceful mind and goodwill towards all beings are praised 1.9 HEMAVATASUTTA: A dialogue between two Yakkhas(non-humans, spirits) on the qualities of Buddha. They go to Buddha, and after having their questions answered they, together with ten hundred Yakkhas, become the followers of Buddha 1.10 ALAVAKASUTTA: The Yakkha(non-human, spirit) Alavaka first threatens Buddha, then puts some questions to him which Buddha answers, whereupon Alavaka is converted 1.11 VIJAYASUTTA: A reflection on the worthlessness of the human body; a follower of Buddha only sees the body as it really is, and consequently goes to Nibbana 1.12 MUNISUTTA: Definition of a Muni(Saint) ---- II. CHULAVAGGA Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 2.1 RATANASUTTA: For all beings salvation is only to be found in Buddha, Dhamma, and Sangha 2.2 AMAGANDHASUTTA: A bad mind and wicked deeds are what defiles a man; no outward observances can purify him 2.3 HIRISUTTA: On true frendship 2.4 MAHAMANGALASUTTA: Buddha defines the highest blessing to a deity 2.5 SUCHILOMASUTTA: The Yakkha(non-human, spirit) Suchiloma threatens to harm Buddha, if he cannot answer his questions. Buddha answers that all passions proceed from the body 2.6 DHAMMAKARIYASUTTA OR KAPILASUTTA: The Bhikkhus are admonished to rid themselves of sinful persons and advised to lead a pure life 2.7 BRAHMANADMAMMIKASUTTA: Wealthy Brahmanas come to Buddha, asking about the customs of the ancient Brahmanas. Buddha describes their mode of life and the change wrought in them by seeing the king's riches, and furthermore, how they induced the king to commit the sin of having living creatures slain at sacrifices. On hearing Buddha's enlightened discourse the wealthy Brahmanas are converted 2.8 NAVASUTTA: On choosing a good and learned teacher 2.9 KIMSILASUTTA: How to obtain the highest good 2.10 UTTHANASUTTA: Advice not to be lukewarm and slothful 2.11 RAHULASUTTA: Buddha recommends the life of a recluse to Rahula, and admonishes him to turn his mind away from the world and to be moderate 2.12 VANGISASUTTA(Nigrodhakappasutta): Vangisa desires to know the fate of Nigrodhakappa, whether he has been completely extinguished, or whether he is still with some elements of existence left behind. He is answered by Buddha 2.13 SAMMAPARIBBAJANIYASUTTA: The right path for a Bhikkhu(Monk) 2.14 DHAMMIKASUTTA: Buddha shows Dhammika what the life of a Bhikkhu(Monk) and what the life of a householder ought to be ---- III. MAHAVAGGA Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 3.1 PABBAJJASUTTA: King Bimbisara feeling interested in Buddha tries to tempt him with wealth, but is mildly rebuked by Buddha 3.2 PADHANASUTTA: Mara(deathlord) tries to tempt Buddha, but disappointed is obliged to withdraw 3.3 SUBHASITASUTTA: The well-spoken 3.4 SUNDARIKABHARADVAJASUTTA: Buddha shows to Sundarikabharadvaja on whom to bestow oblations, and the Bramana is finally converted 3.5 MAGHASUTTA: Buddha on being asked tells Magha of those worthy of offerings and the blessing of offering 3.6 SABHIYASUTTA: Sabhiya, the Paribbajaka(ascetic), goes to the six famous teachers of his time to have his questions answered, but not having his doubts solved, he then goes to Gotama(Buddha). 3.7 SELASUTTA: Keniya, the Jatila, invites Buddha with his assembly to take his meals with him on the morrow. Sela, the Bramana, arrived at that place with his three hundred young men; seeing the preparations he asks what is going on, and is answered that Buddha is expected the next day. On hearing the word 'Buddha,' Sela asks where Buddha lives, goes to him, converses with him, and is converted; so are his followers 3.8 SALLASUTTA: Buddha formerly as Ram teaches - Life is short, all mortals are subject to death, but knowing the terms of the world the wise do not grieve, and those who have left sorrow will be blessed 3.9 VASETTHASUTTA: A dispute arose between two young men, Bharadvaja and Vasettha, the former contending man to be a Bramana by birth, the latter by deeds. They agreed to go and ask Samana Gotama(Buddha), and he answered that man is a Bramana by his actions only. The two young men are converted 3.10 KOKALIYASUTTA: Kokaliya abuses Sariputta and Moggallana to Buddha; therefore as soon as he has left Buddha, he is struck with boils, dies and goes to the Paduma hell, whereupon Buddha describes to the Bhikkhus the punishment of backbiters in hell 3.11 NALAKASUTTA: The Isi(Rishi,saint) Asita, also called Kanhasiri, on seeing the gods rejoicing, asks the cause of it, and having heard that Buddha has been born, he descends from Tusita heaven. When the Sakyas showed the child to him, he received it joyfully and prophesied about it. Buddha explains to Nalaka, the sister's son of Asita, the highest state of wisdom 3.12 DVAYATANUPASSANASUTTA: All pain in the world arises from upadhi, avijja, samkhara vinnana, phassa, vedana, tanha, upadana, arambha, ahara, ingita, nissaya, rupa, mosadhamma, sukha ---- IV. ATTHAKAVAGGA Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 4.1 KAMASUTTA: Sensual pleasures are to be avoided 4.2 GUHATTHAKASUTTA: Let no one cling to existence and sensual pleasures 4.3 DUTTHATTHAKASUTTA: The Muni(saint) undergoes no censure, for he has shaken off all systems of philosophy, and is therefore independent 4.4 SUDDHATTHAKASUTTA: No one is purified by philosophy, those devoted to philosophy run from one teacher to another, but the wise are not led by passion, and do not embrace anything in the world as the highest 4.5 PARAMATTHAKASUTTA: One should not give oneself to philosophical disputations; a Brahmana who does not adopt any system of philosophy, is unchangeable, has reached Nibbana 4.6 JARASUTTA: From selfishness come grief and avarice; The Bhikkhu(Monk) who has turned away frorn the world and wanders about houseless, is independent, and does not wish for purification through another 4.7 TISSAMETTEYYASUTTA: Sexual intercourse should be avoided 4.8 PASURASUTTA: Disputants brand each other as fools, they wish for praise, but being repulsed they become discontented; one is not purified by dispute, but by keeping to Buddha, who has shaken off all sin 4.9 MAGANDIYASUTTA: A dialogue between Magandiya and Buddha. The former offers Buddha his daughter for a wife, but Buddha refuses her. Magandiya says that purity cornes from philosophy, Buddha from 'inward peace.' The Muni(saint) is a confessor of peace, he does not dispute, he is free from marks 4.10 PURABHEDASUTTA: Definition of a calm Muni(saint) 4.11 KALAHAVIVADASUTTA: The origin of contentions, disputes 4.12 CHULAVIYUHASUTTA: A description of disputing philosophers. The different schools of philosophy contradict each other, they proclaim different truths, but the truth is only one. As long as the disputations are going on, so long will there be strife in the world 4.13 MAHAVIYUHASUTTA: Philosophers cannot lead to purity, they only praise themselves and stigmatise others. But a Brahmana has overcome all dispute, he is indifferent to learning, he is appeased 4.14 TUVATAKASUTTA: How a Bhikkhu(Monk) attains bliss, what his duties are, and what he is to avoid 4.15 ATTADANDASUTTA: Description of an accomplished Muni(saint) 4.16 SARIPUTTASUTTA: On Sariputta asking what a Bhikkhu(Monk) is to devote himself to, Buddha shows what life he is to lead ---- V. PARAYANAVAGGA Pali versions: Pali-English Version and Pali-Devanagri Version ---- 5.1 PARAYANAVAGGA: To the Brahmana(priest) Bavari, living on the banks of the Godhavari, in Assaka's territory, comes another Brahmana and asks for five hundred pieces of money, but not getting them he curses Bavari, saying, 'May your head on the seventh day hence cleave into seven.' A deity comforts Bavari by referring him to Buddha. Then Bavari sends his sixteen disciples to Buddha, and each of thern asks Buddha a question ---- 'Download/View English translation' The following .pdf file contains all the above, open it then save the .pdf file: 'Original Pali Version' '(From www.tipitaka.org) ' The following freely available .PDF files were taken from www.tipitaka.org. These are from Vipassana Research Institute. These contain the original words in Pali language. The translation of original Pali words can never convey exact meaning, hence these are being provided for research & comparison. The www.tipitaka.org website also contains files in many other languages. It is also to be mentioned that in original Pali language Buddha is referred as Bhagava(God), Bhagvanta(God), Sattha/Satthu(Teacher). Pali-English Version ---- Mula(Main) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations): Pali-Devnagri Version(Sanskrit/Hindi Script) ---- Mula(Main) Version: Atthakatha (Explanations):